Talon Karrde
Talon Karrde war Schmuggler und ein raffinierter Händler. Während der Thrawn Krise war er um Neutralität zwischen den Kräften des Imperiums und der Neuen Republik bemüht. Er wurde aber schließlich durch die Ereignisse ins Lager der Neuen Republik gedrängt, was er finanziell entsprechend ausnutzte. Biografie Aufstieg Seine Karriere als Schmuggler begann er unter Jorj Car'das, bei dem er unter Captain Hoffner als Navigator und Sensorspezialist arbeitete. Als man eine Ladungsübernahme vermasselte, wurde Karrdes damaliges Schiff von zwei Carrack-Kreuzern verfolgt. Ein nicht berechneter Hyperraumsprung brachte Karrde zur Dunklen Macht, einer Flotte der Alten Republik, die führerlos durch den Raum trieb. Man sah zwei Dreadnaughts der Flotte, die noch erstaunlich gut erhalten waren, und Hoffner befahl einen zweiten Notsprung in den Hyperraum. Leider stieß man beim Austritt gegen einen Kometen - fünf Crewmitglieder starben. Als Karrde die Daten später durchging, bemerkte er erst, dass er womöglich die Dunkle Macht entdeckt hatte. Er prägte sich die Koordinaten ein und löschte sie, jedoch entdeckte auch Hoffner die Daten. Im Jahre 0 verschwand Jorj Car’das spurlos und hinterließ ein gut ausgebautes, perfekt organisiertes Schmugglergefüge. Karrde erkannte sofort seine Chance und noch ehe irgendjemand aus der Organisation reagieren oder Ansprüche anmelden konnte, übernahm er die gesamte Struktur und verhinderte so, dass die Organisation auseinander gerissen wurde. Viele Jahre später, als Gerüchte auftauchten, dass Car’das zurück gekehrt sei, belastete diese Übernahme Karrdes Gewissen extrem. Ein zweites mal hatte er Glück, als er nach Jabbas Tod dessen Machtvakuum ausfüllte und zahlreiche Unterweltkontakte Jabbas übernahm. Damit wurde Karrde zum mächtigsten Schmuggler in der Galaxis. Um nicht zwischen den Kräften des Imperiums und der Neuen Republik zerrieben zu werden, wollte Karrde in den Konflikten zwischen den beiden Parteien neutral bleiben. Er baute sich eine Basis auf dem Planeten Myrkr auf, einer Welt, die nach und nach für ihn zur Heimat wurde. Bemerkenswert an diesem Planeten war vor allem die Fauna, hier sind Ysalamiri und die machtsensitiven Vornskr heimisch. Karrde selbst hatte zwei Vornskr, die er sehr liebte, als Haustiere, ihre Namen waren Sturm und Drang. 6 NSY unterstützte er jedoch auch die Sonderstaffel während des Bacta-Krieges und ihrem Kampf gegen Ysanne Isard. Etwa ein halbes Jahr vor der Thrawn-Krise begegnete Talon Karrde einer Frau namens Celina Marniss, die ihm in einer heiklen Situation das Leben rettete. Die Frau suchte einen Job und Karrde nahm sie bei sich auf. Celina Marniss’ richtiger Name war Mara Jade. Sie wurde eine loyale und zuverlässige Mitarbeiterin Karrdes. Thrawn Feldzug Myrkr thumb|left|Karrdes Basis Im Jahr 9 NSY kehrte Großadmiral Thrawn aus den Unbekannten Regionen zurück und bereitete einen Feldzug gegen die Neue Republik vor. Durch sein weit verzweigtes Netzwerk hatte Karrde bereits von Thrawn erfahren. Während Thrawn nun seine Pläne schmiedete, bat Karrde Mara Jade zu sich, um ihr zu berichten, dass sie zu seiner Stellvertreterin werden solle. Während des Gespräches kam ein Sternzerstörer ins System - Thrawns Flaggschiff, die Schimäre, die zwei Fähren ausschleuste. Karrde nahm Kontakt auf, erhielt jedoch beim ersten mal keine Antwort. Beim zweiten Versuch meldete sich Captain Pellaeon und Karrde erkundigte sich, was Thrawn in Myrkr wolle, was Pellaeon überraschte, da er nicht angenommen hatte, dass ein Schmuggler wie Karrde etwas von Thrawn wusste. Karrde bot seine Hilfe bei den Ysalamiri an, wegen denen die Schimäre gekommen war. Pellaeon nahm das Angebot an und Karrde schickte zwei seiner Leute zu den Fähren. Nachdem die Schimäre die Ysalmiri an Bord hatte, verschwand sie wieder in den Hyperraum. Einige Zeit darauf entdeckte Karrde dank Mara Luke Skywalker, der einen Notsprung machte, um der Schimäre zu entkommen. Karrde rettete und setzte ihn außer Gefecht, anschließend nahm er Luke mit nach Myrkr. Als Luke in Myrkr wieder erwachte, brachte Mara ihn zu Karrde. Karrde wollte von Luke wissen, was das Imperium von ihm wolle, da es ein Kopfgeld von 30.000 Credits auf seinen Kopf ausgesetzt hatte. Im Gegenzug bot Karrde ihm Informationen darüber, weshalb er die Macht nicht gebrauchen konnte. Luke wusste nicht, was das Imperium von ihm wollte, jedoch kam Karrde zu dem Schluss, dass das Imperium Interesse an Jedi hatte. Nach einem Gespräch brachte Mara Luke wieder in seine Zelle. Kurze Zeit darauf erhielt Karrde Besuch von Han Solo und Lando Calrissian, die Karrde überreden wollten, sich mit seiner Organisation der Neuen Republik anzuschließen, da die noch junge Regierung mehr Schiffe benötigte. Da Karrde nicht wollte, dass Luke von Han und Lando entdeckt wurde, versteckte er Luke und R2-D2 in einem Schuppen und ließ Lukes X-Flügler ebenfalls verstecken. Trotz des zweistündigen Gespräches mit Han wollte Karrde sich nicht der Republik anschließen, um nicht seine Neutralität zu verlieren. Beim Abendessen bekam Karrde nun die Nachricht, dass Imperiale ins System eingedrungen seien und Pellaeon mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen wolle. Sofort sollte der Millennium Falke versteckt werden und Karrde nahm Kontakt mit Pellaeon auf. Es erschien jedoch nicht Pellaeons Gesicht sondern das von Thrawn. Dieser wollte mehr Ysalmiri und Schiffe, die Karrde für ihn, ebenso wie Luke, auftreiben sollte. Gleichzeitig kündigte Thrawn seinen Besuch auf Myrkr an, und zeitgleich erhielt Karrde die Nachricht, dass drei Lambda-Fähren sowie ein TIE-Geschwader gestartet seien. Anschließend beendete Thrawn die Verbindung und Karrde musste dafür sorgen, dass man Han, Lando und den Falken besser versteckte. Luke gelang derweil die Flucht mit einem Skipray-Blitzjäger und wurde sofort verfolgt, während Karrde nun Thrawn empfing. Karrde tischte ihm eine Lügengeschichte auf, in der er sagte, dass ein Mitarbeiter geflohen sei und von einem anderen verfolgt wurde. Da die Blitzjäger abgestürzt waren, bot Thrawn seine Hilfe an und schickte einige Mann zur Absturzstelle. Danach wollte er sich von Karrde führen lassen. Als Thrawn sich wieder auf der Schimäre befand, wollten Han und Lando Informationen, die Karrde jedoch nicht verkaufen wollte. Er bat beide, zu Ende zu essen und zu warten, bis Thrawn verschwunden sei. Da Han und Lando die Zelle des entflohen Luke fanden, erzählte Karrde ihnen, dass er Luke gefangen gehalten habe und, dass Luke und Mara sich im Dschungel Myrkrs befanden. Da es Nacht war konnte man sich nicht auf die Suche machen, bis er schließlich am Morgen eine Schmugglergruppe nach Hyllyard City schickte, um dort auf Mara und Luke zu warten. Die Schmuggler und Luke schalteten die dortigen Sturmtruppen aus und da es klar war, dass dieser Vorfall, sowie auch die Tatsache, dass Karrde Han, Luke und Lando nicht ausgeliefert hatte, von Thrawn nicht unentdeckt bleiben würde, ordnete Karrde die Evakuierung von Myrkr an. Die Katana-Flotte thumb|right|Talon Karrde während der Thrawn-Krise Als Thrawn nach der Schlacht von Sluis Van nach Myrkr zurückkehrte, fand er die Basis, wie von ihm erwartet, verlassen vor. Karrde und die Wilder Karrde hielten sich immer noch im Myrkr-System auf und versteckten sich hinter einigen Asteroiden, um zu beobachten, ob Thrawn noch irgendein Detail fand, was ihm den Weg zu Karrdes neues Basis auf Rishi weisen könnte. Thrawn wusste jedoch, dass sich Karrde hinter den Asteroiden aufhielt und hatte einen Sternzerstörer in Position gebracht, um das Schiff zu übernehmen. Karrde rechnete überhaupt nicht damit, bis Mara ihn warnte. Da Mara seine Stellvertreterin war, startete Karrde den Hyperraumantrieb und entkam so der Befreier. In seiner neuen Basis auf Rishi erzählte er Mara von der Katana Flotte, der Dunklen Macht. Da das Imperium mehr Schiffe benötigte und bereit war, mehr dafür zu zahlen, schlug Mara vor, sie dem Imperium zu verkaufen. Karrde argumentierte, dass ein Verkauf der Flotte den Konflikt nur herauszögern würde und die Neue Republik sich trotzdem als Sieger erweisen würde. Er wollte Neutralität, bis der Konflikt vorüber ist. Nachdem Mara herausfand, dass das Imperium ein Kopfgeld von 20.000 Credits auf ihn gesetzt hatte, befahl er die Evakuierung der Rishi-Basis bis Mitternacht. Er war nun nicht mehr bereit, die Dunkle Macht Thrawn zu überlassen. Mara Jade ging daraufhin zu Thrawn und verlangte drei Millionen Credits sowie das Einstellen des Kopfgeldes für die Katana-Flotte. Thrawn willigte ein und Mara verließ ihm wieder, um zu Karrde neuer Basis zu kommen. Thrawn folgte ihr jedoch und ließ Karrde festnehmen, um ihn zu verhören. Sollte Karrde früh genug die Position der Flotte nennen, bekäme er trotzdem die drei Millionen, ansonsten wäre nicht mehr genug von Karrde übrig, um das Geld in Empfang zu nehmen. Allerdings konnten Mara und Luke Karrde befreien und brachten ihn nach Coruscant. Auf Coruscant wurde Karrde von Borsk Fey'lya torpediert, da dieser bezweifelte, dass Karrde die Koordinaten der Flotte wirklich hatte. Mon Mothma befahl jedoch, dass eine kleine Flotte als erstes zur Dunklen Macht aufbrechen solle. Karrde versprach, dann die Koordinaten zu übergeben. Nach der Sitzung im Imperialen Palast schickte er Mara jedoch zu Aves, einem Mitglied seiner Organisation, damit sie sämtliche Schiffe, die "fliegen und kämpfen können", zur Katana-Flotte schickte. Fey'lya wollte am nächsten Morgen selbst das Kommando über die Mission übernehmen, doch Karrde erlaubte ihm nur, mitzukommen, da die Flotte immer noch ihm gehörte, schließlich hatte er sie entdeckt. Auf der Quenfis kamen Karrde, Fey'lya und Leia mit ihrer Flotte an und landeten mitten in der Schlacht um die Katana-Flotte. Da Fey'lya sich weigerte, die Sonderstaffel zu unterstützen, trickste Karrde ihn aus und Leia konnte das Kommando übernehmen. Obwohl Maras Schmugglerschiffe als auch General Bel Iblis die Neue Republik unterstützten und ihr zum Sieg verhalfen, hatte Thrawn, wie Karrde festgestellt hatte, einen Großteil der Flotte geborgen und es blieben nur 15 Schiffe übrig. Schmugglerallianz thumb|left|Talon Karrde Einige Monate nach dem Kampf um die Katana-Flotte war Karrde auf dem Planeten Calius, welcher sich im Imperialen Raum befand und von Karrde mit Gütern beliefert wurde, die nur er liefern konnte. Dort begegnete er Luke. Dieser machte ihm mehrere Male das Angebot, sich der Neuen Republik anzuschließen, die jetzt auf noch mehr Hilfe angewiesen war, doch Karrde lehnte mehrmals ab. Er wollte in diesem Konflikt neutral bleiben. Gleichzeitig trauter nicht Admiral Ackbar, welcher sich in der Vergangenheit als großer Gegner von Schmugglern erwiesen hatte. Daraufhin schlug Luke Karrde vor, dass er der Neuen Republik zumindest Informationen verkaufen könnte. Karrde willigte ein, da Luke ihm einen Kreditrahmen gab, wollte jedoch nicht zu einer inoffiziellen Abteilung des Geheimdienstes werden. Beide entdeckten einige Klone, denen Luke mit Karrde folgen wollte, jedoch lehnte Karrde ab. Darunter verstand er keine Neutralität, wollte jedoch, als er sich verabschiedete, mit Luke in Kontakt bleiben. In Chazwa traf Karrde sich mit dem Schmuggler Gillespee, welcher von der Welt Ukio vertrieben worden war, als plötzlich zwei Schiffe der Lancer-Klasse auftauchten und Gillespees Schiff, die Kerns Stolz, angriffen. Karrde lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Schiffe auf sich und konnte sie schließlich sowohl mit 15 seiner als auch mit 20 von Gillespees Schiffen vernichten. Er bat Gillespee ein, in acht Tagen auf Togrua zu sein und, dass er einige andere Schmuggler, denen er begegnete, bitte von diesem Treffen erzählen solle. Anschließend verschwand er wieder. Auf Togrua hielt Karrde in der Bar Whistler's Whirpool eine Konferenz der Schmuggler ab, es waren nicht viele gekommen, allerdings handelte es sich um hochkarätige und wichtige Schmuggler. Die Gespräche blieben anfangs ergebnislos, einige Schmuggler unterstützten Karrde, während andere zu viel Angst vor Thrawn hatten. Während der Gespräche griffen plötzlich einige Imperiale an, doch die Schmuggler schlugen den Angriff zurück und flüchteten zu ihren Schiffen. Im Raum beschloss man, sich auf Chazwa zu treffen, der erste Schritt zur Schmugglerallianz war getan. Auf Hijarna traf Karrde sich wieder mit Gillespee, der ihm von einigen Erkundungsflügen berichtete, bei denen die Schmuggler versuchten, Thrawns Klon-Routen ausfindig zu machen. Da die Schmuggler jedoch nicht umsonst arbeiten konnten, zerbrach die Allianz ganz langsam wieder. Karrde versprach, dass die Neue Republik sie unterstützen würde, wenn es sein musste, würde er sogar Ghent einschalten, seinen Hacker, damit er Geld von Konten der Neuen Republik auf die der Schmuggler überwies.Vor einer weiteren Konferenz nahm Thrawn Kontakt mit dem Schmuggler Mazzic auf und erzählte ihm, dass Karrde die imperiale Garnison bestochen habe, um die Schmugglerallianz bilden zu können, obwohl dies eigentlich Niles Ferrier war. Mazzic reiste daraufhin zu einer Konferenz der Schmuggler, wo er sie von einem Konferenzraum auf die Wilder Karrde verlegen ließ. Da es beim Überwechseln zum Schiff zu Problemen gab, wäre es beinahe zu einer Schießerei zwischen den Schmugglern gekommen, bei denen Mazzic Karrde des Verrats beschuldigte. Da es jedoch in der Offiziersmesse der Wilder Karrde nur Platz für acht Personen gab, gingen nur die Schmuggler hinein, die Leibwächter und Berater mussten draußen bleiben. thumb|Talon Karrde Mazzic erklärte, dass die Garnison bestochen worden sei und er diese Information von Thrawn persönlich hatte. Sollte man nun auf der Wilder Karrde einen Beweis dafür finden, wäre Karrdes Leben verwirkt. Karrde erklärte nun, dass es kurz vor der Konferenz ein Eindringling in die Wilder Karrde eingebrochen sei und Karrde vermutete darin Ferriers Defel. Schließlich verriet Ferrier sich und holte, da seine Partnerschaft mit Thrawn komplett aufgeflogen war, einen Thermaldetonator heraus. Ferrier übernahm die Kontrolle über das Schiff und wollte es starten. Karrde war jedoch eher bereit es zu zerstören, als es Ferrier zu überlassen. Ferrier verschwand daraufhin zu seinem Schiff, hatte jedoch etwas zurückgelassen – das Wissen der Schmuggler um Thrawns Machenschaften. Die Schmuggler waren nun bereit sich gegen den Großadmiral zu stellen, eine Entwicklung, die Thrawn immer vermeiden wollte. Über verschiedene Kanäle hatte Karrde erfahren, dass Admiral Ackbar Tangrene angreifen wollte. Dieses Ablenkungsmanöver wollten die Schmuggler nutzen, um eine KGF-Anlage bei Bilbringi zu stehlen, ohne zu wissen, dass Tangrene von Ackbar als Ablenkungsmanöver für einen Angriff auf Bilbringi, geplant war. Bei der Schlacht von Bilbringi konnte Thrawn schließlich geschlagen werden und Karrde übergab Mara Jade die Leitung der Schmugglerallianz. Caamas-Dokument-Krise 19 NSY stahl Lak Jit eine unvollständige Kopie des Caamas-Dokumentes auf Wayland. Er selbst sagte, nachdem Leia Organa Solos Noghri ihn festgenommen hatte, dass er für Karrde arbeiten würde. Nachdem er freigekommen war stahl er einen Speeder und floh vom Planeten, wurde dann allerdings von Karrde abgefangen. Karrde und Leia begutachteten gemeinsam, was er gestohlen hatte. Das Dokument berichtete, wie ein paar Bothan Senatoren Palpatine geholfen hatten, den Planeten Caamas zu zerstören. Da einige Völker der Neuen Republik Vergeltung an allen Bothan verlangten, machte Karrde sich auf die Suche nach den Dokumenten. Als dann auch noch seine Stellvertreterin Mara auf dem Planeten Nirauan verschwand, bat er Luke Skywalker, sich zum Planeten zu begeben und Mara zu suchen. Gleichzeitig kamen Gerüchte auf, Car'das sei zurückgekehrt, weshalb Karrde und seine Mitarbeiterin Shada D'ukal den Gangsterboss Crev Bombassa, um über ihn zu Car'das zu stoßen, da er vermutlich eine Kopie des Dokumentes hatte. Bevor Karrde mit Bombassa reden konnte, musste Shada fünf seiner Gefolgsleute ausschalten. Beim Gespräch mit Bombassa wollte Karrde anfänglich nur eine Passage durch den Sektor für seine Schiffe, woraufhin Bombassa ihm eine ID gab, die Kardes Schiffe vor seinen schützen würde. Auch nannte Karrde seinen Namen, damit Bombassa bei seiner Begegnung mit Car'das diesen nennen sollte. Karrde wollte nämlich, dass Car'das wusste, dass er es sein würde, der ihn besuchen kommt. Denn wenn Karrde plötzlich ohne Warnung auftauchte, würde Car'das ihn töten, bevor er mit ihm reden konnte. Schließlich fanden er und Shada mithilfe des Verbrechers Rei'kas Car'das auf dem Planeten Exocron, wo der alte Mann im Sterben lag. Da Rei'kas Karrde gefolgt war, wehrten Karrde und Shada den Angriff der Piraten mithilfe der Aing-Tii zurück. Wieder auf Exocron war Car'das wieder gesund, hatte jedoch keine Kopie des Caamas-Dokumentes. Er konnte ihnen jedoch sagen, wer hinter den wieder zurückgekehrten Thrawn steckte - der Moff Vilim Disra, der Klon Grodin Tierce und der Schauspieler Flim, der sich als Thrawn ausgab. Karrde stellte diese Informationen Admiral Pellaeon zur Verfügung, der daraufhin Flim, wegen dem sich viele Welten wieder dem Restimperium angeschlossen hatten, um bei einem zweiten Krieg nicht auf der falschen Seite zu stehen, als billigen Schauspieler. Schließlich stand, dank Karrde, einem Friedensvertrag zwischen der Neuen Republik und dem Imperium. Yuuzhan Vong Krieg thumb|Talon Karrde während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges Die frühen Tage Im Jahr 25 NSY fielen die Yuuzhan Vong in die Galaxis ein und bekämpften nun die Neue Republik und das Restimperium. Die Hutts unter ihrer Anführerin Borga Besadii Diori hatten einen Pakt mit den Vong geschlossen, in dem sie den Invasoren einige Welten des Hutt-Raumes zur Verfügung stellten, damit diese Welten der Hutts verschonten und über Angriffe auf Welten berichteten, um die Gewürzlieferungen auf diese einzustellen. Die Vong planten Angriffe auf Corellia, Bothawui und Tynna, woraufhin die Hutts die Lieferungen in diese profitablen Sektoren einstellten. Karrde fiel diese Änderung der Schmuggelrouten Veränderung auf und er unterrichtete die Neue Republik davon, dass die Vong die drei Systeme angreifen wollten. Auf Corellia wurde zu diesem Zweck die Centerpoint-Station wieder in Betrieb genommen, um den Vong eine Falle zu stellen, da die Station Sprünge in den Hyperraum verhindern konnte. Den Vong sollte eine Flotte der Neuen Republik als auch eine des Hapes-Konsortiums in den Rücken fallen. Leider griffen die Vong jedoch nicht wie von Karrde gedacht Corellia oder eines der anderen Systeme an, sondern starteten eine Attacke auf Fondor. Dies führte zur Diskreditierung von Karrde, da die Neue Republik ihm nun nicht mehr vertraute. Rettung der Jedi Zwei Jahre lang wütete der Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg schon, als der Kriegsmeister der Vong, Tsavong Lah, ein Kopfgeld auf die Jedi aussetzte. Um die Kinder in der Jedi-Akademie auf Yavin IV zu evakuieren, wollte Luke Skywalker zu Anfang die Fliegender Händler, die dafür genüg Platz bot, zu dem Waldmond schicken, um die Jedi-Schüler und ihre Lehrer zu retten. Da die Händler jedoch im Moment die Hutt-Widerstandbewegung belieferte und nicht zu finden war, nahm Mara Jade Skywalker Kontakt mit Karrde auf, damit er die Jedi evakuierte. Begleitet von Shada D’ukal und mit der Wilder Karrde flog Karrde ins Yavin-System, wo schon Angehörige der Friedensbrigade, einer Organisation, die sich den Vong angeschlossen hatte, auf ihn warteten. Karrde nahm Kontakt zu den Schiffen der Friedensbrigade auf und gab vor, ihnen helfen zu wollen, damit die Friedensbrigade bei den Vong ein gutes Wort für ihn einlegte. Gemeinsam mit drei seiner Leute sowie Sturm und Drang flog er zum Mond, wo er sich mit den Mitgliedern der Brigade traf. Mithilfe der Vornskrs machte die Gruppe sich auf die Suche nach den Jedi und überwältigte die Brigadisten mithilfe der beiden Lehrer Kam Solusar und Tionne Solusar. Anschließend brachte er alle Jedi an Bord der Wilder Karrde und entkam den Schiffen der Fridensbrigade und setzte Kurs auf den Rand des Systems. thumb|Talon in seinen späteren Jahren Der Rest von Karrdes Flotte kam nun auf dem Hyperraum – und damit besaß Karrde mehr Feuerkraft als die Friedensbrigade. Da eine Flotte der Yuuzhan Vong aus dem Hyperraum kam, schickte Karrde die Kinder gemeinsam mit Tionne nach Coruscant, damit diese schon mal in Sicherheit waren. Der Rest der Flotte flog zum Rand des Systems, da sich Anakin Solo, Tahiri Veila, Valin Horn und ein weiterer Schüler sich noch auf dem Mond befanden. Es kam zu einigen Gefechten zwischen den Vong und Karrdes Schiffen, allerdings griffen sie ihn nicht groß an. Nachdem Karrde längere Zeit wartete, startete ein Transporter mit Anakin und den anderen vom Planeten. Karrde, der viele seiner Leute bei den Gefechten mit den Vong verloren hatte, setzte mit der Idiot's Array, der Demise, der Etherway und der Wilder Karrde Kurs auf den Transporter, der von Vong angegriffen wurde. Er verlor die Demise und deren Crew, genau wie die Idiot’s Array, deren Crew unter Shada D’ukal sich jedoch retten konnte. Schließlich tauchte die Fliegender Händler, ein roter imperialer Sternzerstörer, auf und rettete Anakin und die anderen. Danach verließ Karrde mit den Jedi Yavin IV. Einige Zeit darauf operierte Karrde mit Shada und Han Solo auf Tatooine. Man war auf der Suche nach einer Sklavenlieferung für die Yuuzhan Vong, wofür man den Rodianer Shalo aufsuchte, der prompt Jacen Solo an die Yuuzhan Vong verkaufen wollte, ohne zu wissen, dass Shada und Karrde sich um seine Wachen gekümmert hatten. Karrde und die anderen wollten Informationen von Shalo, der ihnen die Liegeplätze fünfzehn bis achtzehn nannte. Dann wurden sie plötzlich von Shalos Leuten angegriffen, deren Angriff konnten sie jedoch auch schnell zurückschlagen. Schließlich befragte man Shalo erneut, der ihnen nun berichtete, dass ein Konvoi mit Sklaven und Waffen auf Tatooine halt machte, um anschließend nach Ylesia weiterzufliegen. Karrde kümmerte sich mit vier von seinen Schiffen um den Sklavenkonvoi. Persönlichkeit Karrde zeichnet sich dadurch aus, dass er die Chancen, die das Schicksal ihm anbot, schnell und geschickt auszunutzen wusste. Als Schmuggler und Geschäftsmann scharte er eine loyale Mannschaft um sich und hatte strenge Prinzipien. So lehnte er beispielsweise den Menschenhandel und die Sklaverei strikt ab. Hinter den Kulissen right|thumb|Mara Jade (dargestellt von [[Shannon McRandle) und Karrde (dargestellt von Timothy Zahn)]] * Talon Karrde ist als eine Art Han Solo, der niemals Luke Skywalker und Obi Wan auf Tatooine begegnet ist, von Timothy Zahn erdacht worden. * Karrdes Haustiere Sturm und Drang heißen auch im englischen Original Sturm und Drang. Sie sind nach der romantischen Literaturbewegung "Sturm und Drang" benannt. * Timothy Zahn ist für ein Fotoshooting in die Rolle von Talon Karrde geschlüpft, genau wie Michael Stackpole bei Corran Horn. * Der Name Karrde wird wie das englische Wort "Card" ausgesprochen. Quellen * Erster Kontakt * Erben des Imperiums * Die Dunkle Seite der Macht * Das letzte Kommando * Specter of the Past * Vision of the Future * Der Untergang * Anakin und die Yuuzhan Vong * Die Verheißung * Die ultimative Chronik * Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File *Talon Karrde in der Datenbank von StarWars.com Karrde, Talon Karrde, Talon Karrde, Talon Karrde, Talon en:Talon Karrde pl:Talon Karrde